A sequence of Harmony
by I-Am-The-Publisher
Summary: Rumplestiltskin is someone much greater than the Dark One, he is a father. See the story unfold between him and his second child as he get a second chance at being a father. Warning Soooo many feels.


**Pub: WOW has it been a while or what**

**Harmony: I'll go with the first sweetie**

**Pub: thanks didn't need you comment though**

**Harmony: Disclamer IAmThePublisher does own Once Upon a Time or any of their characters only me and Lucas sweeties**

**Pub: hey thats my job**

* * *

**0**

The cries of a woman changed to the cries of a baby. The child wailed loudly from the lack of warmth, that the nurses had no time to wrap it in a new clean blanket, and instead wrapped her in an old tatted pale green blanket. They soon place the baby in the mother's arms.

The crying didn't die down. Belle tried to calm the child down, by rocking back and forth. It didn't stop, however the volume did drop. "Shh, Shh its ok mama's here, shh, shh wow you sure have big lungs, shh, shh" Belle said hoping that will sooth her baby.

Rumplestiltskin on the other hand knew that Belle was way too tired to be dealing with this. The child had decided to become the alarm clock this morning, sending Belle into labour at 3am, and then soon decided to be placed on snooze until 3 hours later ready to be delivered. Yes Rumplestiltskin knew Belle was too tired to be dealing with this. "Belle here let me calm our child and you rest, you've done a wonderful job so sleep for now" Rumple said taking the baby from Belle.

As soon as Rumple had the baby two things had happened. Belle was out like a light and the child stoped the crying altogether. Rumple grinned and looked down to see two blue eyes that had light brown/ hazel flecks in them, staring up at him. "Hello little one" he said smiling his eyes soon fell upon the blanket "well child this blanket will certainly not do for you." With a swift wave of his hand the blanket stitched itself up and darkened to its original colour.

As soon as the blanket was fixed it became pale and tatted again. Rumple looked at it wondering if his powers were weakening. He then looked at his child to see the baby glare at him for a moment. That's what shocked him, new born babies can't show emotion yet his had just glared at him.

"That is one powerful glare dearie, and yet it suits you perfectly" he said. Then all of a sudden her nose began to glow and changed into a small button nose. It hit him then, his child had magic. "Let's try and keep this one to ourselves, ok Harmony" he chuckled as Harmony snuggled closer to his chest.

* * *

**3**

The secret between him and Harmony had lasted 4 hours until Henry came by with Bae and Emma, and proclaimed that she was going to be an awesome aunt to teach, thus changing her face shape and putting his girlfriend into shock. It was fine at first but a few months ago Harmony's power became too much to handle, which led to the lessons. Right at this moment Rumplestiltskin was at his wheel with 3 year old Harmony sitting on his lap feeding the straw through and spinning the wheel.

"wook Papa I'm doing it!" Harmony chirped with glee. "Yes and you're doing a wonderful job too" he chuckled, not bothering to correct her pronunciation. Last time that happen she accidently said a growing spell, he spent the next hour shrinking all the furniture back to its original size. Since then he's left it for Belle to teach her.

Rumple grabbed the silver thread and cut it. Unlike him Harmony's thread came out silver instead of gold, Rumple had dismissed this as another sign of her own uniqueness. The thread wasn't the only thing that made her different from the others he taught, her curse was another. Ever since she was born Harmony's appearance would change at every complement and insult that was aimed at her. Every complement made a small part of her beautiful and every insult made a little part of her ugly. In fact one day he pick her up from a play date Belle had set up with Ella, to find his daughter green with tears down her face. The fact that she had green skin didn't make him angry, no it was the fact that his little girl was crying. He was about to curse the person who did this only to see that he was too late, behind Harmony was a small family of frogs.

Rumple smiled at that memory as he took the spool of silver over to the table and finished sowing the last bit of thread onto the book cover. "Is it finished yet Papa?" Harmony asked standing on her toes pulling herself up to look over the table. Rumple soon placed the pages inside the cover and gave it to Harmony. "Yes dearie, now take it to Mama and I'm sure she would love to read with you" he said.

He watched her as she bolted down the hall towards the library. He soon followed behind her waiting by the library door watching Belle and their daughter read by the fire.

* * *

**6**

Rumplestiltskin never liked owing people, especially when it came to deals that he swore to be unbreakable. But now he is paying the price and he didn't like it one bit at all. For the first time in his life everything was truly happy, but then as always someone took away his happiness and now also Belle's.

"I told you what I wanted, and I had already paid my half it time for you to pay yours!" a short plump man stated. "King Maurice surely you want something other-" Rumple was cut off by King Maurice "NO! I GAVE YOU MY DAUGHTER TWICE AND NOW YOU OWE ME! I WANT HARMONY TO COME HOME WITH ME AND BE TAUGHT THE PROPER WAYS OF A PRINCESS! A DAUGHTER FOR A DAUGHTER SEEMS TO BE A FAIR ENOUGH DEAL YOU BEAST!"

Rumple had, had enough "I KNOW YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME BUT THINK OF BELLE! I WON'T BE THE ONLY ONE HEARTBROKEN!" "IF ANYTHING TAKING THAT GIRL OFF BELLE'S HANDS WOULD BE BETTER FOR HER" Maurice shot back. Rumple was about to argue again but there little yelling match seemed to attract attention.

"Papa, is everything ok?" Harmony's voice called across the dining room. Standing in front of the kitchen door was a 6 year old Harmony with a worried look on her face. It was at that moment Maurice made his move. "Guards!" he called "Grab her we're taking her with us." The guards came towards her and grabbed her by her arms. Harmony tried to fight back but couldn't "PAPA!" she cried "HELP ME!"

Rumple heard her cries. He formed a fire ball in his hand and through it at the guards taking his daughter away, only for an invisible force to bounce it back and hit him. "PAPA!" Harmony cried as she watched her father fall to the ground. Rumple looked up at Harmony, tears stained both their faces. "Don't worry Papa I come back I swear I will" she said. That was the last thing he heard her say. Yes Rumplestiltskin never liked owing people, especially when it came to deals that he swore to be unbreakable.

* * *

**9**

This day was hard for him. This was now another year without his precious daughter. Ever since Harmony was taken away from him, he locked her bedroom door and never entered her room, except for this day. This was the only day of the year he would allow himself to enter, Harmony's birthday.

Ever since she was gone, on her birthday Rumplestiltskin awoke at 3 am and headed to the kitchen. From then until 6 he would spend his time baking a small honey flavoured cake with green and silver icing and one candle atop. Then carry it to her room.

As he was making his way to her room, Rumple couldn't help but feel like he failed as a father again. He couldn't protect her from any harm, he couldn't save her. Harmony was his second chance to redeem himself but he failed and lost her forever.

He entered her room and sat down on the bed. The room still looked the same as it did three years ago the only difference was that she wasn't here. Rumple had stayed up there in the tower hours although to him it only felt like minutes. He didn't hear the door creek open, nor did he see Baelfire standing there next to a pregnant Belle.

Bae and Belle didn't disturb Rumple only stood there watching. Bae couldn't help but watch his own father and feel guilty. If this was what Rumple did for Bae's half-sister he could only imagine what he did for him. Belle stood there rubbing her large bump quietly and watch the same scene unfold as it has for the past three years.

Rumple lit the single candle on the cake then looked down at it. Tears had formed in his eyes as he watched the delicate little flame dance on the candle. "Happy Ninth birthday Harmony" he whispered as a single tear rolled down his cheek and onto the flame putting the candle out. Rumple then looked towards the bedroom door to see his son and pregnant wife. He placed the cake onto the night stand next to the bed and walked out of her room. "Papa will always love you" he whispered before he shut and locked her door so no one else would enter.

* * *

**16**

Rumplestiltskin had heard the castle doors open while he was watching Belle read to their younger son. Angry that someone had taken away some precious family time he stormed to the entrance hall ready to curse the person who had intruded. As he made his way he heard the voices of the intruders. "Wait are you sure this is the place?" a timid male voice asked. "Of course sweetie, this is it, I remember it so well nothing has changed at all." This time the voice belonged to a young woman with a heavy accent.

The male had responded to her "well it's just that is the dark one's castle-" "That's quite right dearie" Rumple had cut the man off "this is my castle in which you have intruded and it is time for you to pay." Rumple had stared at the couple at the bottom of the staircase. They were two completely different people.

The man looked like he was in his twenty's he was taller than the girl, in fact he towered over her, he had olive tanned skin and black neck long hair. He wore dark brown pants and a light brown shirt with a dark blue cloak over his shoulders. The young woman didn't look anything like what her voice made her sound like. She was very short and had long messy reddish-brown hair she wore a long thick black robe and a pointed black hat on top. Her face was slightly wrinkled and she had a big black mole on the side of her nose. But what really made her standout was her green tainted skin.

The woman then looked Rumple in the eye. Rumple couldn't quite put his finger on it but there was something familiar about those light brown/hazel eyes she had. "You know what dearies; I'm feeling generous so I will let you state your business then leave" Rumple said.

The woman continued to stare up at him then spoke. "Ten years ago I was taken from my home and locked away in a high tower where I was scrubbed until I bleed to rid me of my "evil". I don't know how I manage to cope but every day I had attempted to escape. The furthest I had gotten away from the tower was the throne room where my captor was talking to a blue fairy."

The woman paused for a bit then continued "the fairy then took me to a school for magic beings called the emerald palace. I was placed in the western wings, but nobody liked me at all and I began to change a lot. I was at the school for six years until I had, had enough and escaped. I wanted to return home but I had no idea where I was until I met this man Lucas Ozborn who said he would guide me back home." The woman looked up to Rumplestiltskin to see if he was listening.

Rumple was listening. "So what you come to seek out the Dark One just to find you way back home hmm?" he said annoyed that someone wasted his time. "No" the woman said "I am here because I'm finally home Papa!"

Rumple froze, however Lucas Ozborn yelled in surprise "WHAT!?" "Oh calm down sweetie, I knew you wouldn't take me if you knew who my father was" the woman exclaimed. Rumple looked at her and muttered "Harmony" then made his way down to them. "You really are the wicked witch of the west." Lucas said with sarcasm. Harmony just glared at him.

Rumple chuckled "I always said that is one powerful glare dearie, and yet it suits you perfectly." Just then Harmony's face glowed and her wrinkles and mole was gone. As he reached her he place a hand on her face and looked into her eyes. "It's you!" he muttered "It really is you Harmony!" he shouted. All Rumple could do was embrace Harmony in a longing hug. Rumple could not believe it, Harmony his beautiful 16 year old daughter - no his little girl was finally back home safe.

* * *

**Pub: The feels, The feels **

**Harmony: I'll say sweetie this story reminds me of how much I love my Papa**

**Pub: *died because of too much feels***

**Harmony: ah Pub? you ok **

**Pub: XP**

**Harmony: Oh great another one on my tally and this one I didn't intend to kill... Please Review insted of dying.**


End file.
